Love Story
by ThatsWhatSheSaid07
Summary: From the day Mimi found out that her father was having an affair, her whole perspective on life and love completely changed. That is, until she wakes up married after a long night of drinking. Michi eventually . Read and Review please!
1. This is Me

**Disclaimer - I don't own crap!**

**Summary: **_From the day Mimi found out her father was having an affair, her whole perspective on life and love completely changed. Eventually will be a Michi._

**Author's Note: Okay, so I ripped off the first part of the story with the random guys from the movie "The Sweetest Thing". I didn't copy what the guys were saying word for word though. It's basically just meant for humor. This also will not be the story from the movie. I was just using the beginning part but the story isn't the movie. Enjoy!**

**I also would like to dedicate this story to PrincessJaded because she is a die-hard Michi fan and I'm hoping she loves this story! Thanks for being such a great reader and writer you're awesome!**

**Love Story**

**Chapter 1 – This is Me**

"Tell me about Tachikawa Mimi."

**Guy #1** **riding a skateboard:** "Tachikawa Mimi? Wow, I haven't seen or heard about that girl in a while. The kind of woman that can get any guy she wants. THAT'S Tachikawa Mimi. We dated for a little while, nothing too serious though. She's kind of a player. She likes to have fun. Who can blame her though? She's hot!"

**Guy #2 pouring drinks at a bar:** "I met Mimi here at this bar one night while I was working. She is a hot piece of ass. We totally hit it off. I poured her drinks all night, she grinded up against me while the music played… I really thought she and I connected! But then, at the end of the night, she just vanished. I wasted so much money on that bitch and what do I get? Absolutely nothing! She's obviously a lesbian if she didn't want a piece of this."

**Guy #3 standing under a shower at the beach:** "Mimi? Yeah, she uh gave me her number. It's been like a week though. I know she's just trying not to look desperate. I know how these games work." (Guy #3 dials phone number and gets disconnected signal.)

**Guy #4 wearing a tie:** "I spend most of my nights trying to figure out why she said she'd call and then she didn't. Maybe she did want to call because she really wanted to talk but then something came up that prevented her from calling."

**Guy #5 playing a guitar and singing:** "Mimi… Mimi… she's so hot… Mimi…."

**Guy#2 pushes Guy#5 to the ground:** "You know there should be some sort of signal… to let us guys knows when we are talking to a full-blown LESBIAN! So we, as in me, don't waste our damn time hoping for something that isn't going to happen! Is it because I have a penis, Mimi? Is that why you never called me back? I have a penis, bitch! You should like that but obviously you don't because you're a big fat lesbian!"

**Back to Guy#1:** "Prolonged impotence is very common after a break-up. A lot of men suffer from it. Most of them just prefer not to talk about it, unlike me. Why can't guys talk about their feelings after a break-up? We are just as hurt as girls but people don't see that! So what if I cried a little after it was over? That doesn't make me gay or anything… does it?"

**Back to Guy#4:** "But even though she said she was going to call… she could have called to say she wasn't going to call because then I could have thanked her for calling and saying she wasn't going to call. She should have called! She said she was going to call! Why the hell didn't she call!?"

**Guy#2:** "Okay, all right, I apologize for calling Mimi a lesbian. It's not true. I got turned down and it kind of sucked and I'm not used to it. I'm really sorry. I'm pretty sure she wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose. Deep down inside she's probably just scared of getting hurt like every other girl. She'll settle down one day though once she finds the right man. Or… woman. Whichever way she swings by then. Oh, geeze I'm sorry did I say it again!? You're damn right I said it again! Why don't you shave your head, Mimi, and take up women's golf!? Why don't you go to Home Depot there's lots of carpet you can munch on there!" Guy#2 get's attacked by a raging group of lesbian women who beat the living crap out of him with bats.

**Guy#1:** "But hey, at least I don't cry myself to sleep every night or make myself sick like I used too. Yipee! Like I said though, I'm doing just fine. I am fan-fucking-tastic! I don't need that slut! I'm just fine on my own! I don't need a girl like that! She's a bit-" Guy#1 falls of skateboard and face plants into the cement.

* * *

My name is Tachikawa Mimi. I am twenty-two years old and I just graduated from Tokyo University with a Bachelor's degree in culinary arts. I have a great job preparing luxury meals for a five start restaurant but I only work part-time. My ultimate dream is to be a chef on the Food Network. I already have my show name picked out and everything. We'll see what happens in the future.

Now, you're probably saying to yourself "wow, this girl really has it together!" Well, for the most part you're right but I kind of live a double life. You see, during the day I'm all work but at night I become a completely different person. I kind of have a problem with going out and partying all night. It's not my fault though. My two room mates, Takenouchi Sora and Yagami Kari, pretty much drag me out of the house to go to clubs. Okay, that's a lie. It's the other way around. I drag them out to go with me. They don't complain though. We're young, hot, and just looking for a good time. Plus, we're all single so it's not like it's hurting anyone.

I have to admit though that when it comes to guys I'm kind of a player. I know I do it so at least I'm not in denial. I just can't resist a good looking man! It's not physically possible for me. I also don't like to commit to anything. I have a really big trust issue with people, especially men, so I don't let myself get too serious because I know in the end I will be the one that gets hurt. The only people I really trust are Kari and Sora. They're like sisters to me and I can tell them absolutely anything and they won't judge me for it. They've been my best friends since we were really young. We are three completely different people but we get along so well it's kind of scary. We don't fight or anything so I guess I really scored when it came to reliable best friends. Enough about me though let me tell you a little bit about them...

Takenouchi Sora, twenty-two as well, is a beautiful girl inside and out. She graduated from Tokyo U as well but with a degree in Fashion Design. No one saw that one coming. She was a tomboy in high school. She didn't dress like a boy but she loves sports. Tennis and soccer mostly. She played tennis all through college and still does today. I envy her. She has a perfectly toned body. You couldn't find an ounce of flab anywhere on that girl's body. Jealous… But anyways, she's been dating this one guy, Ishida Yamato, for the past like hundred years. He's her on again off again boyfriend. Right now they're off again. He's trying to be famous and is the lead singer in a band called "The Wolves." The two break up so many times it doesn't even faze me when they're back together because I know she'll be single again the next week. I think this time they had a fight about who had the better tan and things ended very quickly. It's really dumb but I know she loves him so I don't say anything.

Yagami Kari, nineteen years old, is the most sincere, honest people I've ever met. She's very soft spoken and comes off very shy but that girl is definitely a closet freak! She doesn't drink but the girl can bust some moves on the dance floor. She's currently a sophomore at a private college in Tokyo. She's going for a degree in Photography. It's her passion and she does an amazing job at it. She also has an on/off boyfriend named Takaishi Takeru "Tk" for short. He is Yamato's little brother and let me tell you the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that family! Both brothers have ocean blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, and voices of angels. Sure they're hot, but I don't really understand why Kari and Sora hold onto them like they do. The girls have this attitude that they can go out and dance and hook up with other guys but if they find out that one of the guys did it, it turns into a world war smack down. I don't get it but then again that's one of the many reasons I don't have boyfriends.

I love boys, don't get me wrong, but I have no means to commit to any of them. I guess my commitment issues date back to when my parents got divorced. I was eighteen and a senior in high school when my parents announced they were getting a divorce. It doesn't matter how old or young you are when you hear something like that it's devastating either way. My parents wouldn't admit to why they were leaving each other but I soon put the pieces together and found out that my dad was having an affair. The signs were all there but my mom was in denial and wouldn't admit it. My dad started staying at work later, going out of town more often, and would sometimes come home with make up on his shirt collars. He also started lying a lot. We found out he was having an affair with his personal assistant at work.

I watched my mother cry herself to sleep for months after she kicked my dad out. It's hard watching someone you love in so much pain. My mother is my best friend and I can't stand seeing her hurt. Needless to say I resent my father every single day because of what he did. He made a mistake and he knows it. My mom was the best thing that ever happened to him and he screwed it up because he got bored. He tries to make it up to me by buying me things and paying for my rent and car and everything else but money doesn't buy love. I don't hate my father for what he did. I hate him for hurting my mom which I guess is why I have so many issues with commitment. I see how much it hurts people to lose someone that they cared for so much and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt like my mom and friends do. It's not worth it so I don't have boyfriends for that reason. I'm happy being single and there's no one that can change that.

**To be continued…**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter even though it was really short. Review if you like! **


	2. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Disclaimer - I own nothing... Not Digimon, not Food Network... NOTHING!**

**Author's note! **So I have decided to take this story in a completely different direction than I originally planned. It is still going to be a Michi and is probably my first story that I've ever solely focused on that coupling. I hope everyone enjoys it! That being said, Diane, this story is dedicated to you! Oh, and this story is in Mimi's point of view.

**Chapter 2 – Blame it on the Alcohol**

My head literally felt like it was going to explode. I had my whole body buried underneath the large comforter on my bed and prayed to God that didn't have to get up and do anything that day. I almost screamed when I heard the door to my room open and the lights in my room flicker on.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" I heard Sora's voice call out from the end of my bed.

I threw my middle finger out from under the blankets hoping she would take the hint to go away and leave me alone. All I wanted to do was sleep and never have to wake up until this hangover wore off.

"Where the hell have you been since yesterday?" I heard Sora ask.

Yesterday? It was Saturday already? I couldn't remember a damn thing. It was like the past 24 hours were a complete blur. I remembered leaving Friday afternoon after work because I had an interview with a producer at the Food Network Japan. But what the hell happened after that?

I slowly pulled the blanket off my head and sat up in my bed. I let my eyes adjust to the light before speaking.

"It's Friday night isn't it?" I asked.

"Um… no actually its Saturday morning," Sora replied.

"Saturday morning?" I panicked, "What the hell did I do last night?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Kari asked now entering the picture.

"Not really," I replied.

"All right better question… how much did you drink this weekend?"

"Probably all of the alcohol Kyoto had."

"Well, apparently you had a good night," Sora said holding up a pair of men's boxers, "Who'd you bring home?"

I tried to recall the events from the previous night but I was getting nothing. I _never _brought boys back to the apartment. If I ever had intimate relations with someone I always went back to their place. I didn't like boys coming over, it felt too permanent.

"Ohhh…" I moaned throwing my hands over my face, "I don't remember anything…"

"Mimi, what's that on your finger?" Sora asked in a shocked voice.

"What?" I asked examining my right hand and finding nothing. I moved to me left and a found a… ring!? What the hell?? "Oh my damn what the hell is that?"

"It looks an awful lot like a wedding ring!" Kari said grabbing my hand and nearly ripping off my finger, "An expensive one granted it's real."

"Of course it's not real I'm not married!" I screeched.

"Are you sure?" Sora wondered.

The sound of my bathroom shower turning off and a toilet flushing indicated we were not alone. We all looked over at the bathroom door and watched as it opened and steam came flying out. The figure of an extremely toned man emerged through the door. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and had water dripping down every crevice of his body.

"Good morning, wifey!" He said.

"Tai!?" Sora said still shocked, "Wifey?"

"Okay, someone needs to do some explaining here," Kari said.

"We got married last night," Tai stated happily.

"Married!?" The three of us said in unison.

"That's not possible how the hell did we get married?" I asked about to jump out of my bed and strangle him until he told me what happened, "You took advantage of me didn't you!?"

"Actually it was the other way around," Tai replied smiling as though he was remembering the best night he'd ever had in his life.

"You wipe that grin off your face and start explaining to me what the hell is going on!"

"I already told you," Tai said, "We got married!"

"No, no I didn't get married. I can't be married!"

"Mimi, think back to Friday. What exactly did you do when you went to Kyoto?" Sora wondered.

"Well, I got a call from a producer at the Food Network Japan and he said he wanted me to come in for an interview because they had an open time slot. Well, as soon as that happened I cancelled all my plans for the weekend and left without saying anything because I didn't want to jinx it."

"Did you get the job?" Kari wondered.

"I was getting to that… So I met up with the producer and he gave me a tour of the set and how everything worked exactly. We talked for a long time and I made him some of my signature dishes and he said they were fabulous and that I would be a great asset to the team. He said my resume was incredible and that had it not been for the study abroad program in Europe they probably wouldn't have even considered me. He said something along the lines of "You're pretty and likeable" so he hired me on the spot," My eyes widened. I'd forgotten I got the job!

"Congratulations, Meems! That's awesome!" Sora said giving me a hug.

"I can't believe I drank so much I forgot I got the job!" I said.

"Continue with your story please we still haven't heard how in the world you got married."

"Oh, right… okay, so I was so excited about the job that I decided to have a couple celebratory drinks…"

"A couple?"

"Okay, maybe like ten. But anyways… so I was sitting at this bar in Kyoto enjoying my third or fourth martini when I heard someone call my name…"

**Flashback**

"_Mimi?" I heard a voice call, "Is that really you?"_

_I looked around trying to find the person that called me name. I ended up moving my head too fast and everything kind of started spinning. When my blurry vision finally focused on who was calling my name I smiled._

"_Tai?" I asked kind of shocked to see him in a random bar up in Kyoto._

"_I knew it was you!" Tai said taking a seat next to me, "How have you been? It's been so long!! How are Sora and my sister? Are they doing okay?"_

"_Tai?" I asked again still not believing he was really there. The last time I checked Tai was in New York City in America._

"_Wow, Mimi you look great!"_

"_So do you!" I said and then saw a double of him, "And so do you!" I said to his blurry double._

_Tai smiled, "Of all the places in the world we end up in the same bar on the same night."_

"_I thought you were in America?" I asked._

"_I was but my internship ended early so I got back into town Wednesday night. I've been staying in Kyoto the past couple of days for business meetings. What are you doing here?"_

"_Um, I just got a job with Food Network Japan so I'm celebrating!"_

"_That's incredible! Good for you!"_

"_Thanks!"_

**End Flashback**

"Okay… that sounds innocent enough, I guess?" Sora questioned.

"How did you go from sitting in a bar to being married though?" Kari wondered.

"Well… Since I had someone to celebrate with me we decided to share a pitcher of margaritas… or two…"

**Flashback**

"_I still can't get over how beautiful you are," Tai said still smiling._

_I smiled back, "You're not looking too bad yourself!"_

"_A year sure does change how you look at someone. Distance really does make you appreciate what you left behind for so long…"_

**End Flashback**

"Wait a minute," I stopped with the story, "You were taking advantage of me! Telling me how beautiful I am and what not."

"I didn't take advantage of you, love," Tai replied.

"Yes you did and you must have forced me to marry you!"

"Keep telling the story, Meems."

**Flashback**

"_I've missed you, Tai," I said through blood shot and blurry eyes. I was obviously out of my mind._

"_I've missed you too, Meems. I'm so glad we're getting to spend some time together."_

_I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and melted. I had never seen Tai in a romantic way before but something about tonight was different. For the first time I was seeing him as if he was the only person in the room. And then I blurted it out…_

"_Marry me."_

**End Flashback**

"Oh my God…" I said in shock covering my face with my hands again, "How could I have been so stupid!?"

So here's the deal… Tai and I have been friends since we were like ten or eleven or something and I have never found him attractive in that way before. We have always had great chemistry but I never dreamed of pursuing anything with him. Sure, I was devastated when he left for America a year ago but who wasn't?

Tai graduated with a master's degree in business law and as soon as he was handed his diploma a company in America called and wanted him to come intern with them. It was his opportunity of a lifetime so of course he wasn't going to pass it up. The initial blow of one of my good friends being gone for a year hit kind of a hard at first but eventually I got over it. I had no idea when he would come back but seriously what are the odds of us ending up in the same bar in the same city on the same night?

"I have a picture," Tai said handing Sora a picture of our supposed "wedding".

"Awe, Mimi you make a beautiful bride! Well, minus the confused look and the smeared lipstick all over your face," Sora said.

I snatched the picture from her and saw Tai in a suit, me in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and a fat guy in an Elvis suit standing under an alter smiling. Well, Tai was smiling I looked like I was about to vomit.

"So wait if this all happened in Kyoto how did we get back to Tokyo?" I wondered because obviously this all happened elsewhere and yet I had woken up in my own bed.

"I got us a taxi last night. You're a feisty little thing when you drink did you know that? I think the taxi driver got a lot more than he bargained for when he let into his car… if you know what I mean," Tai said grinning again.

"Oh, no, stop please!" I said and then whispered, "We had sex?"

"Many, many times… and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"EW, okay please stop too much information!" Kari said putting her hands up to her ears.

"This can't be happening…" I said.

A cell phone started beeping and Tai quickly responded to whoever it was that was trying to get a hold of him.

"Well, I have to take off I have a meeting in half an hour," Tai said walking into the bathroom and dressing himself.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I whispered to Kari and Sora, "This marriage can't happen."

"Um, honey, it already kind of did," Sora corrected.

"Well, it's going to unhappen. I'm calling my lawyer and making this whole thing disappear," I said pulling out my cell phone.

"I'll call you later, baby. See you soon!" Tai said emerging from the bathroom, winking at me and then walking out the door.

"This is going to end right now," I said dialing my lawyer on my phone. Of course I got his voicemail. He never answered his phone, "Sayo, call me as soon as you get this! I need annulment papers like now so please call me!"

"Call me crazy…" Kari began, "But maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

Sora and I looked at her like she was on crack.

"Seriously? Kari this marriage isn't real," I said, "I got drunk and married your brother. It shouldn't even be legal to marry someone while they are under the influence. You can't even get a tattoo when you're drunk why the hell can you get married!?"

"Did you see how happy he was though?" Kari asked, "I haven't seen my brother that happy since he finally realized what he wanted to do with his life."

"I'm sorry, Kari but this can't happen. We aren't in love and isn't marriage kind of supposed to be based off of that? I blame our common love of alcohol."

"Something in your heart wanted to marry Tai last night. Think about it that way."

"I was drunk and not thinking, Kari! That's it."

"I think there's more to it than that. Had it of been a random stranger you were drinking with this wouldn't have happened. Think about it, seriously," Kari stated and then walked out of the room.

"What do you think?" I asked Sora.

"I think you should get it annulled. It was a mistake, you know?" She replied.

"Thank you for seeing eye-to-eye with me unlike Kari."

"She's just defending her brother."

"I just want this whole thing to be over with. Oh, and for the record, I am NEVER drinking again!"

**To be continued…**

**Haha! So Mimi married Tai during a drunken fest and now wants to get it annulled… But is that really what Tai wants? Does he secretly love Mimi? Will he do whatever it takes to make Mimi fall for him? Will he sign the papers?? Review!**


	3. What Annulment?

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing… sigh.

**Author's Note: **_Just so it's clear, I got a lot of the inspiration for this story from the show "What I Like About you" just in case someone noticed the similarities and said something._

**Chapter 3 – What Annulment?**

"Thank God Sayo got the papers ready before tomorrow," I said to Sora as I fumbled with my keys to get into our apartment, "This can officially end now."

"Yeah," Sora replied not paying one bit of attention to me at all.

"Thanks so much for your sympathy. Who have you been texting all day?"

"Yama…" She said with a sigh.

"Oh God are we back on that rollercoaster again?"

"He wants to get back together."

"Shocker."

"He's been apologizing all day and keeps telling me how much he loves and me and can't be without me and what not. What should I do?"

"You're really asking me that question? Obviously you're going to get back with him. Yamato is like a freaking drug to you. You just can't say no!"

I opened the door and the two of us walked in to the smell of something delicious cooking in the air. I was excited thinking Kari took time out of her day to make us dinner but when I saw Tai standing over the stove I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Cooking dinner for my lovely wife," Tai replied stirring something in a pot.

"How did you get in?"

"You gave me a key last night, remember?"

"Apparently not. I don't remember much of what happened last night."

"I'm making stuffed chicken Marsala, garlic mashed potatoes, and mixed veggies. You're favorite."

I looked at Sora and whispered, "How does he know that?"

"You have been friends with him since we were eleven, remember?" Sora replied.

I ignored her and walked over and held up the annulment papers in his face, "Well, you don't have to cook me dinner any more as soon as you sign these papers and make yourself disappear."

He stared at the papers for a moment and then sighed, "All right, give me the pen."

I handed him the pen and all he did with it was pop the top off a seasoning bottle. He then handed the pen back to me and continued cooking.

"What are you doing? These papers have to be signed and turned in by the end of tomorrow or we will be stuck in this marriage for the next six months," I informed him.

"Just have dinner with me and we can talk about it after, okay?" He had a sincere look in his eyes making it hard for me to say no.

"Fine."

He smiled, "You just go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in ten."

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to go meet up with Yamato anyways," Sora said leaving me alone with Tai. I wondered how this would play out.

-*-

"Wow," I said putting my fork down after finishing everything on my plate, "Kari's right, you really are a great cook. You definitely didn't get that talent from your mom."

He laughed, "Well, thank you. I've been cooking since I was really young. Our parents left us home alone a lot and it was either we fended for ourselves or starved because we refused to eat what my mom left us."

I smiled but quickly got down to business before we got off subject, "Now, about the annulment papers…"

"Mimi, I'll be honest with you. I don't want to sign the papers. I don't want out of this marriage."

My temper began to flare, "What are you talking about? If you don't sign these papers we will be legally married for six months! Six freaking months!"

"Answer me this: Why didn't we ever date in high school or college?"

"I don't know because we were never interested in each other?"

"No, you know the real reason. I know for a fact we both liked each other at one point and would have given anything to be together. Why didn't we though?"

I tried to remember back to why we never did date. Sure, the chemistry was always there. It was sexual frustration for me more than anything but what made it not ever work? Oh wait… I remember now.

"We didn't want to ruin our friendship or force our friends to choose sides in the instance that something happened between us," I said.

"Exactly."

"What does that have anything to do with now though?"

"Listen, in my life there is only one thing that I have ever believed to be fate and that was the day I decided to go to law school. For the first time in my life everything clicked and I thought wow, this is what I want to do with the rest of my life. I had never been so sure of anything in my life until that moment hit me. That is, until last night. Why do you think we ended up in the same bar in the same city?"

"I got kicked out of all the other ones for being an annoying drunk?"

"No!" Tai said with a light laugh, "It was fate."

"It's not fate. It's a result of too much drinking."

"Last night when we ran into each other in that bar I got that same feeling that I had when I went to law school," he held up two fingers, "Twice. Twice in my life I've had that feeling. I am a very strong believer in marriage. My parents are high school sweethearts and have been married since they were 18 and are still in love today. I don't want to let that feeling go."

I put my head in my hands and sighed, "This is not how marriage works. You're supposed to fall in love and date and be happy. Once you realize you can't imagine your life without that person then you get married, not before. How can you say what we have is fate?"

"I truly believe it is."

"Please just sign the papers."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I think if you give it a little bit of time you will fall in love with me too. I'm a good guy, I promise."

"Yes, you are a good guy. You're smart and caring and sensitive… and you have that hot little V thing going on with you're back… but that's not for me."

"Really? That's sounds like someone who you would usually like."

"Please stop telling me what I like and sign the papers."

"No."

He was making me extremely frustrated.

"Six months, that's all I ask. If I can't make you fall in love with me in six months then I'll sign the divorce papers," he said.

"You're not going to make this easy on me at all are you?"

"Not at all."

"Whatever. It's late we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

I walked toward the door and opened it, "Have a great night and…"

When I turned around he was gone and I heard my bedroom door shut. I growled. This was going to be a long night.

-*-

"He's asleep on the couch he refused to leave," I spoke into the phone with Sora on the other line.

Sora just laughed. She had become very chipper again now that she and Yamato were back together.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my misery," I spat.

"Mimi, you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be," Sora said.

"He won't sign the damn papers and he's asleep on my couch. Tell me that wouldn't irritate the crap out of you?"

"Yeah, it would, but Tai is stubborn. I've been his best friend since we were kids and if I know him as well as I think I do he isn't going to sign those papers. He really is going to make you wait it out the entire six months. Who knows though maybe you will end up falling in love with him?"

"That's not even possible. You do remember the reason I don't believe in marriage right? No one can change my mind on that subject. My father officially screwed up all my chances at happiness. I don't trust anyone."

Sora sighed, "Mimi, what your dad did was wrong. No one should have to go through that but sometimes you just need to learn to let things go. Not all guys are going to screw you over like your dad did to your mom."

I scoffed, "This coming from the girl who breaks up with her boyfriend on a weekly basis over stupid shit."

"Gosh you're mean when you're irritated."

"Sorry but if you and Yamato love each other as much as you say you do you wouldn't be breaking up all the time for insignificant reasons. Either be together or don't I'm honestly tired of it."

"I'm going to let you go. Call me when you're not going to be so mean."

She hung up the phone and I sighed. Yeah, I was taking my irritation out on her and Yamato's relationship but I think I'm right. Why be with someone if you can't make it last more than a couple weeks or months at a time? Isn't that kind of an indication to move on and look elsewhere? Whatever, I was being mean but I'd apologize later.

I was beyond the point of sleep, considering it was two in the morning, so I decided to make myself a snack and watch old movies. I walked out into the living room and saw that Tai had left the TV on. Strike number one. Leaving appliances/lights on when no one is using them is one of my biggest pet peeves.

I stalked over to the TV and hit the power button. I looked over at the couch and watched Tai sleeping peacefully.

"Enjoy that couch, buddy. You won't be there tomorrow," I said to him and then walked past him and into the kitchen.

I was almost tempted to make a lot of noise just to piss him off but then it would have upset Kari whose bedroom was just on the other side of the wall. I decided to be nice and got my snack and headed back to my bedroom. I stopped by the couch just before opening the door and stared at him. He was a lot cuter when he wasn't speaking. I shook off the thought and walked into my room.

"Stupid son of a bitch lawyer."

**To be continued…**

**Short chapter, that's okay though. Big thank you to: **pinkpwincess, Light-of-Hope-07, Caro Miro, PrincessJaded, Jaeda Star, SugarSpiral, EmeraldSweetheart, and all the others who reviews that don't have log in names. Thanks so much for the reviews keep 'em coming!


	4. Stuck With You

**Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.**

Um... not much to say here. Chapter update, joy. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 4 – Stuck With You**

I sat on a chair next to the couch anxiously waiting for Tai to wake up from his sleep. I tried everything to purposely wake him up but he sleeps through everything. I kicked him, shook him a couple times, blew a blow horn, screamed at him, and even waved the smell of food in his face and what do I get? Twenty four hours of no sleep for myself and a massive nest of brown hair still sleeping, rather loudly I might add, on my couch.

The sound of bodies almost falling on the floor through the front door grabbed my attention. Laughter followed the loud noise. What I saw was two people groping each other in my presence.

"Oh, hey Mimi," Sora said obviously not expecting anyone to be home. She still sounded bitter because of our conversation last night.

"Well, good morning to you too," I replied immaturely.

"Mimi," Yamato said with a head nod.

"Yamato," I replied just as dully.

Kari came in the door seconds later breaking the tension.

"Is he still asleep?" She said rolling her eyes and placing the grocery bag in her hands on the counter.

"I've tried everything but he just won't wake up!" I sighed.

"Did you try calling his cell phone?" Kari wondered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just watch."

Kari picked up the house phone and dialed Tai's cell phone number. It began to buzz across the coffee table and Tai stirred just before fully waking up and lunging for the phone.

"Yagami Taichi here," he said into the phone as I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said aloud.

"Hello?" Tai said into the phone then looked at the caller I.D. and realized it was Kari. He sat up from his sleeping position and yawned.

"The cell phone thing works every time," Kari said with satisfaction.

"I'll remember that for next time," I said and then shoved the annulment papers in his sleepy face. I wasn't going to waste any time, "Sign."

"Chill babe I just woke up I would like to get some breakfast first," he said and stood up.

"No, you're going to sign these papers and end our marriage so I can breathe easy for the rest of my life now sign!"

Tai's phone began ringing again and he answered before I could get another word out. He said "Yeah" and "Okay" a couple times and then ended with "I'll see you in ten" and hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Work. I have a mandatory meeting in less than an hour," he replied gathering his things.

"No, you're staying here and signing my papers!"

"Sorry babe, when work calls I must answer."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and dashed out the door before I could say anything else.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, "He so did that on purpose."

"Probably," Kari said with a smirk.

"It's not funny."

"Actually…" Yamato began.

"Say any more pretty boy and I'll cut your hair off while you sleep."

Yamato gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I threatened.

"She _is_ mean," Yamato said to Sora.

"I heard that. Don't you two have something better to do than molest each other in the doorway?"

"Come on Yama. Let's leave Mimi alone so she can't take her problems out on us any more," Sora said grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Ugh!" I said plopping into one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Don't let it get to you, Mimi," Kari said as she put her groceries away, "Tai's just stubborn. He'll come around."

"Time is running out, Kari. He has to sign the papers before tonight or this marriage becomes the real deal."

"Have you asked him nicely?"

"Of course I've asked him nicely and yet he still refuses. Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"Kari, can you do a huge, huge favor for me?"

"Depends…"

"You're Tai's sister. You know how to convince him to do something better than anyone else!"

"No."

"Oh, come on Kari! Please?"

"I'm not getting involved, Mimi. This is something you and Tai need to work out on your own."

"I've tried to be patient, Kari. I've tried to be reasonable, respectful, and even corrigible but now my patience is wearing thin and I'm about to go crazy. I _need _you to do this for me."

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because he's in love with you and I don't want to be responsible for breaking his heart!"

"He's not in love with me he's in love with the idea of finally being settled!"

"The answer is no, Mimi."

I sulked, "Fine. See if I ever do you any favors again. SORA!"

Kari watched me run off up the stairs to her room and rolled her eyes.

"You've landed yourself the perfect guy and you can't even see it…"

**-*-**

"I'm not helping you with this," Sora stated.

"How come?" I whined.

"You've been a complete bitch to me since yesterday why would I want to help you with anything?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me?" I smiled.

"That almost sounds like an apology… but not quite."

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Of course not."

"Fine!"

Just for the record, I hate apologizing even if it is my fault.

"I'm… sorry."

"Can you say that again I didn't hear you?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Okay, now say it again and actually mean it."

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"It's not like we're pulling teeth here Mimi. Just apologize sincerely."

"Fine… I'm really sorry for calling your relationship with Yamato an emotional rollercoaster."

"And…?"

"And… I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I was frustrated with the whole Tai thing and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

"And…?"

"What else is there?"

"I don't know I just liked hearing you call yourself a bitch. Admitting it is the first step you know."

"Ha, ha very funny. Will you please help me?"

"Fine. I'll talk to Tai. But I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you!" I said wrapping my arms around her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**-*-**

Sora arranged a lunch date with Tai and the two met up at a little café downtown. He had no idea what it was about. Good thing too because he probably wouldn't have agreed to it.

"I'm glad you called I feel like it's been forever since just the two of us have hung out," Tai said as they took a seat in a booth and ordered some coffee.

"I know! I miss my best friend. You being gone for a year in America was absolute torture. Talking on the phone just isn't the same," Sora replied.

"So how have you been? How are things going with Yamato?"

"Things are going… and going and going like always. Sometimes we're good sometimes we're not."

"It sounds like we're back in high school again."

"It feels that way… Listen Tai…"

"Sora, why did you really ask me to lunch? And don't say it's because you wanted alone time you've been fidgeting ever since you got here."

Sora sighed, "Okay, I'm actually here because of Mimi."

Tai sat back in his booth and sighed too, "I figured."

"I'm sorry! I actually got her to apologize for being a bitch and in that moment I would have agreed to anything because I was in such shock!"

"It's fine. I figured she'd sent either you or Kari to come talk to me."

"I didn't want to believe me."

"I know."

"She really wants you to sign those papers."

"I know but she also knows that I don't want to."

"You're seriously going to sit here and tell me that you're in love with her?"

"Well… yeah."

"You do realize its Mimi right?"

Tai laughed, "Yes, of course."

"All right just making sure. You actually want to pursue something with her? She's kind of crazy."

"That's the exact thing that I like about her."

"What, that she's crazy?"

"No, that she's worth the chase."

"I don't get what you're saying here."

"I know Mimi has this whole ordeal about not trusting men or whatever but I want to be the person to break through that shell and show her that not everyone is out there to screw her over. I want her to be happy and I want her to be happy with me. I want to make her realize that I'm the kind of person she should be with. I want her to not fear being in a committed relationship any more. Do you really want to take that happiness away from me?"

Sora smiled like a twelve year old girl hearing her first love story, "Of course not! Mimi should have her chance at happiness and you're just the person to give it to her!"

"Thank you. I'm glad someone finally sees my point of view."

"You know, Mimi is lucky to have someone like you whether she realizes it or not."

"Thanks."

"I'm not even going to mention those stupid annulment papers again. Let's enjoy this lunch and have a wonderful time."

"I agree."

**-*-**

I sat at the apartment anxiously awaiting Sora's arrival to see how things turned out. I had a lot of faith in her. Besides Kari, Sora was the one girl in Tai's life that he would do absolutely anything for. He viewed her as family and would always bend over backwards for whatever she asked of him. I just hoped this situation had the same results.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind me. It scared the ever living shit out of me and caused me to fall out of my chair.

"Tk!" I shouted putting a hand over my fast beat heart, "Why the hell do you have to sneak up on people like that? What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to see Kari. She fell asleep though and I got kind of bored so I decided to come down here and get something to eat," Tk said as he began rummaging through Kari's food.

"Okay… I didn't know you two were back together."

"We've been back together for a while. Kari didn't tell you?"

"No. How long is a while?"

"We've been back together for over a month."

"Well, she never mentioned it."

"Oh well. You never answered my question, by the way."

Since when did Tk become a smart ass? He must have been hanging out with Yamato more recently than I thought.

"I don't even remember your question."

"I asked what you were doing sitting and staring the door."

"Oh, I'm waiting for Sora to come home."

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Sorry, just curious. It's not very often that I see people staring at inanimate objects for long periods of time."

"Well, it's none of your business so just get your snack and go back to Kari's room okay?"

"Whatever you say. Oh, and if you're waiting to see if Sora got the annulment papers signed, you're wasting your time."

"How do you even know about that?"

"Um, hello? Where have you been for the past three years? Kari tells me everything."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Tai's not going to sign those papers."

"How do you know?"

"For whatever reason, which is obviously beyond my knowledge, he likes you too much. He's not going to give up on making you fall in love with him."

"You don't know shit."

"Oh really?"

"Go away, Tk."

"Suit yourself but don't say I didn't tell you so."

I flipped him the finger and he shrugged and disappeared behind Kari's bedroom door. What did he know anyways? He was a stupid 19 year old who wouldn't know what love was if it smacked him in the face. He claimed he was in love with Kari kind of the same way Yamato claimed he was in love with Sora but I think it was all bullshit. They're boys and they're young. They only ever come around when they're bored or horny. Tk doesn't know shit.

The door opened breaking me out of my thoughts and Sora came through it. I smiled and hugged her praying that she had done what I'd asked of her.

"Thank you, thank you!" I cheered, "Now, where are the papers."

Sora looked at me like a deer in headlights. She then gave me a fake smile and said, "Yeah… about that…"

"Sora…"

"You know, you really shouldn't give up on this relationship with Tai he really wants to make it work."

"Sora… did he sign the papers or not?"

"Well…"

"He didn't sign them! What the hell why didn't he sign the papers?"

"He really cares about you, Mimi."

"Has everyone lost their fucking minds? Give me the damn papers. I'll make him sign the damn things whether he wants to or not."

**-*-**

I guess I ended up falling asleep on the couch before Tai even came home. I was a light sleeper so when he finally came through the door around midnight I woke instantly. He wore that same goofy smile on his face that he always did.

"Hey baby," he said in a gentle voice.

"Where in the world have you been?" I wondered.

"I worked today, remember?"

"Lawyers don't work until midnight. Don't you have a nine to five or something?"

"Not when you're dealing with a murder case. My client is obviously guilty but he's paying me to prove that he's not. Do you know how hard it is to lie before a judge when you know the person you're defending committed the crime?"

"Thanks to you I didn't get the papers turned in on time and therefore we are going to be married for the next six months. I hope you're happy. Now I'm stuck with you."

Tai walked over and sat down on the couch next to me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and chills ran down my spine. _Stop it Mimi! He's making your life miserable, remember? Don't get lost in those eyes like you used too… _I thought to myself. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face and smiled.

"I asked you for six months and you wouldn't even consider it. This is the only way I could get you to see my side."

"You're insane. I want out of this marriage and you won't even budge. Doesn't that make you feel the least bit guilty that you're married to someone who doesn't even feel remotely the same as you do?"

"It doesn't make me feel guilty at all. I know you feel the same about me you just don't realize it yet."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well listen, it doesn't really matter at this moment because guess what? You're stuck with me for six months and I will make you fall in love with me."

"Oh really? And how in the world do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I'll start by doing this…"

Before I knew what was happening I felt Tai's hands tangle into my hair and his lips press hard against mine. At first I wanted to protest but then something made me not want to pull away. Things got heated for a minute but then I finally came back to reality and pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I said wiping my lips in disgust.

"You didn't seem to be complaining," Tai said extremely pleased with himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Don't you dare ever do that again or else!"

"Or else what? You'll kiss me back again?"

"I didn't kiss you back."

"Yes you did."

"You're crazy. I'm going to bed I don't even want to look at you right now."

I got up and stalked off to my room just before Tai said "Goodnight baby." I responded by flipping him the finger. I could hear his smile of satisfaction all the way from my room. He was going to pay for that kiss. No matter what.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, kind of a pointless/filler chapter. Eh, maybe you liked it maybe you didn't.**

**So what happens now? Tai and Mimi are officially married for the next six months. Can Tai get her to fall in love with him or will he finally realize that his efforts are just a lost cause…? I don't know we shall see. Please review!**


End file.
